A troublesome thing called Love!
by aichalulu
Summary: Set in Gintama High Class 3Z, focusing on the love story of four students: Okita sougo and Kagura, Kamui and Nobume.
1. Prologue

**KamuNobu & OkiKagu (_with other Gintama pairings in the future, maybe?_).**

**Warning: oocness / i might crack your Otp, or ruined the so wonderful series Gintama. Sorry in advance. *bow***

* * *

**PROLOGUE: (just to show how they'll interact with each other)**

It was morning and homeroom period but as usual their 'sensei' Ginpachi-sensei was missing or should we say late. Everyone in the class was used to it, since sometimes he would just enter the room when there were only 15 minutes remaining.

''Zup! Everyone!'' a student with vermilion red hair and swirled glasses greeted, it was Kagura.

On her way to her desk, the 'pretending asleep' Sougo with a red mask on his eyes suddenly put his foot on her way tripping her.

_***thud***_ Lying on the floor, she then heard an evil smirk sound coming from the person who made her fell.

She quickly raised her body as she approached him then grabbing his polo ''kono! Sadist! What was that for?!'' she yelled.

''Are, China don't shout so early in the morning'' he deadpanned removing his mask

She pulled his polo closer, their face were inches away as the vein popped on her face ''Huhh? Are you messing with me? You stupid sadist!''

''Good Morning~'' a lively voice from another late comer student, it was Kamui, kagura's brother. He had a bright smile on his face, as always.

Not bothering with her brother's entrance, the two continued glaring with each other,

''You want a fight China?'' Sougo smirked

''Bring it on Sadi-''

Her words were interrupted when Kamui suddenly swung his arm on the middle of Kagura and Sougo's face separating the two.

''Hmm, ~ what's wrong here Kagura-chan? ~'' Kamui asked not removing his smile as a mini vein popped on the lower part of his cheek.

Kagura tilted her swirled glasses with her forefinger ''Nothing Aniki, I'm just informing this Sadist that he'll die later.''

''That's good to hear then, neh''

''Now, that was really rude Nii-san'' Sougo uttered with his bored face and tone while placing his hands at the back of his head.

Kagura grinned at Sougo, crossing her arms as she went to her desk.

''Tch.'' Sougo groaned, his eyes were following her. Kagura's seat was beside the window; on her right was Nobume who was busy eating her donuts.

Sougo noticed Nobume then let out a smirk.

''Nobume,'' he called catching her attention. As usual she glanced with an expressionless face upon hearing her name.

''Nii-san said he wanted to sea-'' Sougo planned on teasing Kamui again but wasn't able to finish since he was quickly knocked by Kamui whose sit was just on his front.

''Ahahah~'' Kamui laughed, a fake-sounded one facing Sougo who he just smacked with his fist then glancing at his sister with a smile ''Ne, Kagura-chan, be sure to kill this guy later. ~''

Kagura did not answer instead she looked at Nobume ''what happened Nobu-chan?'' she asked.

Nobume shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't listening at Sougo and definitely had also no idea what just happened. As long as she got her donuts with her, then she's satisfied.

''Hmm'' clueless, Kagura swallowed her sukonbu. _Whatever._

''Nii-san... I'm just kidding.'' Sougo murmured raising his hand

''Oh?~'' placing his hand on Sougo's head, he patted it hardly with a face that shows the intent to kill him if Sougo teased again.

''Nah.. That's enough Nii-san'' he sluggishly removed Kamui's hand.

Kamui then turned back leaning on his chair as he placed a book on his face deciding to take his morning nap. Sougo did the same. They're both fond of napping every morning after they arrived in the room.

The class continued on what they always do,

Nobume eating donuts,

Kagura munching her sukonbu,

Otae having a chitchat with Kyubei while violently smacking the 'always-approaching Kondo' away,

Katzura pretending a good and studious student when in fact he was just secretly scribbling a plan to take over the student council,

Hijikata playing his mayo-shape ballpen while idiotly blush as he repeatedly gave a quick glance at Mitsuba who was listening to Otae and Kyubei's conversation,

Sougo and Kamui sleeping soundly and Shinpachi who was just scanning his surroundings.

They continued and didn't notice that it was almost Ginpachi sensei's time arrival...

''Kora! Everyone, stand up, Aniki...uh, I mean sensei is coming, give respect, oi!'' sneered by Pirako Chin who just entered the room, a known Yankee who was obsess with any gang-related things, she transferred on Gintama High to recruit Ginpachi Sensei believing that he would be a good leader on her gang but always reject her saying that he wasn't Darth Vader but just a mere homeroom teacher.

The silver-haired sensei then entered the room holding a book while resting it on his shoulder, sucking a lollipop that releases a smoke,

''Good morning class, homeroom time, get your book now'' he stood up on the center beside his table while facing the class

''Sensei..Morning'' greeted by the class

Pirako chin studied the class then noticed the student who still had a book covered on his face, she approached him, there she stood up and formed a sweet smile, ''Anik-... Sensei is already here, no more sleeping.'' she said on her high pitch tone not removing the smile.

No sign of his movement, she lifted the book then grabbed a red pen on her pocket,

''Ara,, he's still sleeping, let me decorate your face with flowers'' removing the cap of pen.

Kamui twitched his antenna twice then opened his eyes, ''Ah~ I fell asleep'' glancing at the girl standing ''What is it?'' he smiled.

''Mou.. Why did you wake up, I was going to draw a flower on yo-''

She was interrupted when Ginpachi-sensei suddenly gripped her mini-ponytail, ''Go to your seat birako'' he demanded, half of his face was framed in shadow expressing his annoyance.

''Aniki? But the flowers...''

''Shut up birabirabirako'' still holding her through the ponytail, Ginpachi-sensei dragged her to her respective seat. Pirako chin at the same time didn't remove her sweet innocent like smile though she was being swayed like a child.

''Stay there or i'll make you squat outside.'' the teacher threatened her as he went back his way to the front,

''Okay, open your shounen jump to page XX, I'll give you 5 minutes to read'' with his dead fish eye, the perm-haired sensei told his class.

Waiting for the time, he pulled his chair out from the table to rest but was surprised...no, actually he wasn't surprised rather he was used to it seeing there was a girl, one of his student hiding below the table,

''Sensei...t-take this...'' she passionately said while stretching both her arms as she held a white envelope with a 'heart shape' locked. It was Sacchan, an admirer/stalker of Ginpachi-sensei.

Hearing the girl, Ginpachi acted as if he didn't hear or saw someone so he just put back the chair inside. ''I saw nothing'' he thought convincing his self.

* * *

The school bell rung sign that the class was over.

''See you tomorrow class.'' Closing his book, the teacher aimed for the exit then paused ''...and uh, don't forget to do your assignment'' he added.

''Yes sir''

Meanwhile, Shimura Shinpachi was quietly sitting on his chair while looking at his book with a title Shounen jump.

''Is this supposed to be a school textbook?'' he murmured.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**Reviews. ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 : How it all started

**A Troublesome thing called love **

chapter 1.

Constructive criticisms are welcome.

Enjoy :)

I do not own GINTAMA.

* * *

First day of school, it's the start of a new school term meaning, endless bonding with classmates, meeting new personalities, new classmates and sometimes there's also a transferees, school festivals and club activities. Everyone is excited and looking forward, well, except to this student named **Okita Sougo**.

Unlike everyone, he didn't feel the same instead, he seemed not to care about shitty things like school. He was like physically present but mentally absent.

The only thing that made him regularly come to school was he wanted to beat **Hijikata Toushiro** and stole the vice-president position of the student council. He would do every possible and horrible way just to make him down.

* * *

**Chapter 1: How it all started.**

* * *

He was already on his way to class 3z room, earphones on while holding his MP3 player. His face was covered with his bored expression.

Almost there, he paused when he noticed a girl standing in front of the door of his classroom. Just a meter away, the side of her body was facing him. He studied her first, she was wearing a swirled glasses and has an orange hair tied in two knots to the sides of her head and covered with ornaments, just like a Chinese girl.

"China." He said concluding that the girl on his front was a Chinese girl. The girl then turned her head to face the person who just spoke no idea that she was referred as China. Sougo couldn't see her eyes because of the glasses. Since he was taller than her, she titled her head to eye him.

He walked forward then placed his hand on the door ready to slide it open while the orange-haired girl just quietly stared at his action.

Before he could enter, Sougo decided to once again look at the girl that was now on his side. Both staring at each other when Sougo suddenly said "Hey kid, are you lost? This isn't police station."

The girl flinched hearing that she was just called as 'kid', scowling, "What did you say?! I'm not a kid, you brat!"

"Oh" he deadpanned not bothering with what the girl's statement as he believe that almost all kids doesn't like to be referred as… _**kid**_.

Finally, Sougo entered the room leaving the girl outside. He closed back the door.

He sat near the window leaning his back on the chair. He inserted his right arm inside his bag then slip out something revealing an eye mask, a red one with a style of big eyes. Wearing it, he rested both arms on his chest ready to take his morning nap. This was his daily routine at school, sleep during lessons, eat when it's lunch break then sleep again. If the teacher scolded him, he would go outside and would find another place to sleep.

However, if it's Ginpachi sensei, he would just let Sougo do whatever he wants as long as he won't be noisy.

"Alright, it's homeroom, class…get your books." Ginpachi sensei said while entering the room. His eyes were half opened as if he was lazy to teach or something or maybe he too was sleepy. And also, while teaching, he was sucking his 'self-proclaimed' lollipop that for some reason was releasing a smoke.

"Eto…. So we have a transferee today."

Glancing at the door, "You can enter now, Kagura-chan" he said calling for the transferee outside.

She walked inside and stand in front of the class beside Ginpachi-sensei, "My name is Kagura! Nice to meet ya' all!" she greeted cheery then forming a wide smile.

"That's your seat" pointing at the table beside the 'sleeping Sougo', "sit and stay quiet, that's a rule, 'kay? Understand? Now go." Ginpachi sensei said.

Kagura did what was told to her. Sit and stay quiet.

She heard that right, smiling as she thought that it wasn't included in the rules—eating. Getting her pack of sukonbu she picked one putting it inside her mouth then rolled her head around to have a view of her new classmates.

Lots of an unknown faces, there's only one familiar though. It was the student beside her—the person with an eye mask who just called her a kid a while ago, too bad he was sleeping he wouldn't see that this 'kid' was actually one of his classmates now.

* * *

**Next day**

It was P.E class under Matsudaira sensei.

"You only have one activity for today." He said.

"What is it, Sensei." The class representative, Otae asked.

"Running, prepare and do the stretching in 3 minutes…..okay, now position!" Matsudaira-sensei said.

"W-wait, sensei, it was only 2 seconds ago?"

"No, a good student only needs number 1 to be a better citizen. Position, first pair is Okita and Kagura. The first one to reach the finish line is the winner."

"Hai…" Sougo began stretching his arms while heading to the starting line. "Kagura? Who is Kagura?" he asked his self through his mind, starting to think if he was beginning to forget the names of his classmates.

From the side of his eyes, he noticed his pair also doing her stretching. He then turned his head to look.

He blinked two times…

Then lifting his arm, "Sensei" he called Matsudaira-sensei's attention.

"What?"

"Why is there a Chinese kid here?" he asked not changing the bored expression on his face.

"…" The p.e teacher ignored his question as he went back on checking his gun.

Kagura's vein popped in annoyance. This guy needs a beat up to clear his mind, she thought.

She clenched her fist then, "GYAAAA" Kagura yelled as she revolved her body to land a hard kick on Sougo's back.

Caught off guard, Sougo fell on the ground "ouch" he murmured.

She smirked resting her foot on his back. "It's not '**kid**', the name is Kagura!"

"In count of 3, you two run." Their sensei explained not giving a fvck that his two students were fighting. Raising his starting gun, "...1! ***bang***" it was the sign.

Kagura grinned, "haha, bye bye stupid brat!" she ran quickly leaving Sougo behind.

He raised his body while gently tapping his back "Teme.." he groaned with his knitted brows, for he, the 'great Sougo' was just kicked by a girl, it was somehow unbelievable,…for him.

Sougo stood up dashing to catch up with Kagura. As if he would let her win easily.

Kagura noticed him, frowning "Waa-..." _He's fast._

Worriedly, she increased her pace but Sougo was really…fast.

Almost leveling, he grinned while Kagura scoffed.

Few meters away from the finish line, kagura inhaled a long air speeding her feet while Sougo focused his eyes forward; they both ran as fast as they can.

And then…

"Yay! Winner!" Kagura yelled

"ah-uh, China, it was me who won." Sougo said interrupting Kagura's victory jump.

She paused quickly glancing at Sougo, "Huh! You're saying something?!"

"I said I'm the winner, not you."

"Well, in your dream stupid brat!"

"Who's the brat here? Huh?" Sougo sneered.

Their veins began popping rapidly on their faces while debating who really won. Faces were close expressing scorn to each other.

"W-wait, you two calm down…" Shimura Shinpachi said, his arms were both lift up.

"HUHH?!" Kagura and Sougo said in unison facing Shinpachi which made him startled and said "N-nothing…"

"Don't copy me Brat!"

"It was you who copied me China."

"What did you say?! Wanna fight? Huh"

"Bring it on China."

"That's enough. It was a tie." Matsudaira-sensei interrupted the two hitting their heads with his class record.

"What? Tie?" she asked

The teacher nodded, crossing his arms "Are you doubting the eyes of your teacher? No? Good!"

He turned around facing his remaining students "That's all for today. Dismiss."

"Sensei, what about the second pair for this activity?" Shinpachi asked.

"There's no need, I told you didn't I? Number 1 is the only number a good student should know." He explained.

Facepalm, "The teachers here are not normal, I…I need to transfer." Shinpachi whispered to his self.

And so, the class took a rest since there was still a lot of time remaining for them while Kagura and Sougo continued glaring at each other though they were meters away. Kagura was with Otae, Kyuubei and Mitsuba, as Sougo was accompanied by his fellow student council member—hijikata and Kondou.

It was how their rivalry started…

* * *

**5 days had passed.**

Lunch break

"Anego, what do you have on your lunch box?" kagura curiously asked Otae, they were sitting on the ground outside, just like a picnic.

"This?" she opened it revealing a…something…strange-like…dark matter, she smiled "It's a fried egg. Do you want a bite?"

Kagura, upon seeing the 'fried-eggs' felt as if her stomach sicken, but there's no way she can say 'no' to her, "Y-yes…I'd love to." She lied, "_It's the end of my world if I didn't eat this"_ was what actually on her mind.

Shinpachi once told her that Otae wouldn't like it 'if' her special dish (fried eggs) was offered to someone then that person would just deny it. Kagura respect Otae so much since she was one of her first friend here in Gintama High.

After swallowing, she quickly grabbed her bottle of water to drink it so that the 'dark matter' would digest easily and be discharge later at the toilet or else it would definitely contaminate her body.

Sighing in relief since she just passed a threatening moment of her life, she opened her own lunch box and began eating. She loves eating more than anything else.

"Surprising, you really eat a lot Kagura-chan." Kyuubei commented.

Kagura smiled, believing that it was a compliment then she noticed Mitsuba, who was sitting beside her suddenly poured a whole Tabasco sauce on her rice. "W-waa, Mitsuba-nee, what are you doing?" biting the lower part of her lips, even though it wasn't her food, she knew how spicy that would be.

Otae chuckled, "Kagura-chan, it's normal to her you know."

Kyuubei nodded.

Placing down the empty Tabasco bottle, Mitsuba eyed Kagura then formed a sweet-timid-like smile, "It's another way to enjoy food. Do you want to try?"

Kagura quickly shook her head, "I-I still have lots of food to finish here. T-thank you Mitsuba-nee." she smiled.

Few minutes had passed….

"Thanks for the food." Kagura said clasping her palms then putting her lunch box back inside her bag.

She waited for Mitsuba and Otae to finish theirs while staring at them including Kyuubei, she's happy that she already have her own company of friends making her form a smile.

Then, looking at Mitsuba, a thought crossed on her mind, "_Mitsuba-nee resembles him_" she was referring to Sougo. Quickly, she shrugged it off, "_There's no way, Mitsuba-nee is so kind and…and that guy is like a sadist._" She thought then laughed.

"Hmm, what so funny Kagura-chan?" Otae asked,

"Nothing Anego, I just thought of something…uh, impossible." Kagura retorted rubbing the back of her head.

"..and?"

"Hm?"

"What is it Kagura-chan?"

"Ahm, I just thought that maybe Mitsuba-nee was related to sadi-…Sougo." She laughed again then, "but there's no way righ-"

"I am." Mitsuba interrupted with a smile plastered on her face.

Kagura paused, "Eh?" dropping the laughed and smile.

"So-chan is my brother, Kagura chan."

"…." Eyeing Mitsuba then Otae and Kyubei then back to Mitsuba. "Really? But…. you are kind and that guy is a ….sadist." Kagura explained.

"Sadist?" Mitsuba laughed softly, and then she fixated her eyes to Kagura, "So-chan is kind…well, in his own way. I can tell because I'm the one who raised him." She smiled. "If you gave him a chance, you two can become good friends."

Kagura smiled admiring how gentle Mitsuba was, definitely a perfect sister, she thought.

Suddenly, It made her wonder, "Where the hell is my aniki?"

To be continue…

* * *

**How was it. ? Review please, it means a lot to a newbie author like me. (TAT)**


End file.
